Un cumpleaños Inolvidable
by Kotomi-Hirose
Summary: Llegó el tan esperado cumpleaños de nuestra querida Diosa de la Tierra, pero por lo visto solo ella esta emocionada por esa fecha...o no? Que le estarán preparando Tomoe y los demás? Es una sorpresa o de verdad no les interesa el cumpleaños de Nanami? Que pasará entre Nanami y Tomoe? Descubrelo!
1. Versión Nanami

Era un día extremadamente frío…pero es que acaso como Diosa de la tierra que soy no puedo hacer nada al respecto? Pensé yo pero mis absurdos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un zorro que con tono altanero me dijo:

-Nanami…fíjate por donde andas, acabas de pisar un chicle…

-Queee?! Un chicle?!. Dije mirando mi zapato.-Huh este no es mi día…

-si como digas solo no andes en las nubes. Me dijo sin apartar su mirada de su libro de inglés

-Tomoe…

-hmm?

-sabes que fecha es este sábado no?. Dije con cierto miedo a su respuesta

-no tengo idea. Me dijo tajantemente.-pero no me interesa…apúrate que llegaremos tarde a clases..

-es verdad. Dije bajando la mirada

Debo ser una idiota…el no sabe que este sábado es mi cumpleaños y seria vergonzoso decírselo. Pero supongo que para un demonio zorro (que a vivido tanto tiempo) un cumpleaños no es un día especial después de todo…

-nanami…

-…ah?. Reaccioné.-lo siento Tomoe que me decías?

-te dije…APURATEEEEEE!

-KYAAA! s-si!

El no se interesaría en esas cosas…

-Ya en el colegio-

Nanami-chaaaaaan! La voz de Ami me hizo despertar de una fantasía en la que tomoe se acordaba de mi cumpleaños.-Ya sabemos de tu cumpleaños!

-Es cierto Momozono. Dijo Kei-chan dejando de teclear en su celular.- ya investigamos porque cierta persona se lo escondió de sus amigas

-Lo siento Ami-chan, Kei-chan pero yo…-. Dije con una débil sonrisa.- no pienso celebrar esa fecha…

-Porque? Ese día es especial para una huma-…una chica y en especial para ti nanami…

La voz de kurama me hizo entender que era verdad… cada año la pasaba sola y por eso estaba tan emocionada de que por fin la pasare con personas queridas…y por eso cuando dije que no me importaba no sonaba algo que yo no diría, más bien sonaba a algo que Tomoe diría...

-Nanami-chan se te ve algo triste…ocurre algo?. Me dijo Ami-chan con semblante preocupado

-no pasa nada Ami-chan. Dije sonriéndole

A la hora de salida kei-chan me arrastro hasta la puerta del colegio para irnos a lo que parecería otra eterna sesión de compras…

-Kei-chan lo lamento. Dije tratando de irme.-Pero no creo que tomoe este de acuerdo con irme así sin decirle nada

-Momozono…Mikage ya se fue hace como media hora

-QUE?!

'Ese maldito zorro se fue sin decirme nada?!'. Pensé molesta

Creo que entendí como se siente cuando lo dejo por mis amigas cada día….

-Momozono. Me dijo Kei con cierto enojo.-debemos conseguir ropa adecuada para tu cumpleaños no lo crees?

\- Pero como te dije no creo que tomoe este intere-

-silencio-

Diablos…dije lo que pensaba en voz alta…

-momozono…ASI QUE ERA POR ESO?!

Después de una tarde entera de pura ropa y algunos zapatos llegue al templo…en el momento que abrí la puerta vi a Tomoe que rápidamente escondió algo mientras se iba..

-Tomoe…Sucede algo?. Pregunté tratando de ver que escondía de mí

-nada Nanami. Me dijo con seriedad

Esas palabras tan frías y nerviosas me llamaron la atención…que escondía Tomoe? ¿Por qué se puso nervioso? Ah! Acaso se acordó de mi cumpleaños y me compro un regalo? No…eso es imposible, debe de ser otra cosa…

-Nanami-chan! ¿Cómo te fue en tu día de colegio?. Dijo Mizuki entrando a la sala dando pequeños brincos

-Muy bien Mizuki. Dije sin darle importancia a ese tema.-sabes que tenía Tomoe hace unos momentos?

-T-Tomoe-Kun? Nada Nanami-chan!. Me dijo con una gran sonrisa nerviosa.-El n-no tenía n-nada…creo que me llama Mikage-san así que me voy. Estaba mucho más nervioso que Tomoe; así que corrió hacia su habitación mientras que Mikage-san entro por la puerta trasera…

¿Nanami-san no crees que haz traído demasiadas cosas?. Me dijo Mikage mientras señalaba la gran cantidad de bolsas que traje

-Ah...Mikage-san. Dije volteando a verlo.-Sabes que se trae Tomoe entre manos?

-Ahahah. Rio Mikage igual o más nervioso que Mizuki.-Mira que tarde es Nanami-san creo que llegaste algo tarde hoy…bueno no importa me iré a dar un baño—Pero mikage-sa-

AHHH!. Pensé molesta.-Nadie me apoya aquí?!

Al llegar la noche preferí no cenar ya que estaba ocupada probándome la montaña de ropa que me compre con Kei-chan. Al día siguiente me fui al colegio sola ya que Tomoe me dejo una nota junto a mi desayuno que me decía que hoy no me acompañaría porque estaría ocupado.

-Nanami hoy debes estar feliz al tener un poco de libertad por parte de ese zorro idiota. Me dijo Kurama mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-No es así Kurama. Dije sin salirme de mis pensamientos.- yo ni siquiera estoy feliz-

…espera…que acabo de decir?!

-Jajajajaa no me pasa nada Kurama estoy de lo mejor!. Dije tratando de enmendar mi gran boca

-Puede que no tenga esas ridículas orejas que tiene ese idiota pero te escuche. Me dijo mirándome seriamente

-No te preocupes Kurama. Dije sonriendo.-estoy bien, de verdad..,

-Que te parece si este sábado vamos a la montaña Kurama a ver a Suiro y a los demás?. Me dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-Mmm… me parece una buena idea pero no estas ocupado siendo un torpe cuervo?

La voz de Tomoe me hizo dar un saltito en mi sitio.

-T-Tomoe?! Que no vendrías hoy al colegio?!. Dije volteando a verlo sumamente sonrojada y nerviosa

-Te dije que no te acompañaría a la hora de entrada pero no te dije que no vendría. Me dijo sin apartar la mirada de Kurama.-Nanami no ira contigo este sábado cuervo…

-Porque no puedo ir?!. Le reproché sin pensarlo

Por lo visto me había enfadado, primero escondiendo cosas de mi y ahora resulta que no quiere que haga nada el día de mi cumpleaños?! Ah no! el no me dirá que hacer…

-Kurama iré contigo a visitar a Suiro y a los demás. Dije cruzándome de brazos y con voz decidida

Vi claramente como tomoe me miro con una cara terriblemente sombría mientras yo trate de ignorarlo. A la hora de la salida trate de evadirlo pero fue inútil, estaba esperándome afuera del salón completamente furioso mirándome fijamente y me arrastro hasta la salida.

-Tomoe no importa lo que digas no interferirás en mi decisión. Dije evitando su mirada

-Eres en verdad una idiota nanami…es que acaso piensas irte así como así del templo y dejando a tus creyentes sin bendición?. Me dijo con un rostro sumamente molesto

-No te preocupes Tomoe no tendremos visita-…

Tomoe me miro con cara de querer matarme pero no dijo absolutamente nada y eso me sorprendió…

-Tomoe, lo lamento no quise decir eso. Dije bajando la mirada apenada

-Nanami…si te quieres ir con ese cuervo vete…pero eso si…si te vas NO VUELVAS!

Me sorprendí porque el no hablaba de broma…estaba molesto en verdad y cuando me dijo eso me asusto y a la vez dolió…

No pronuncio palabra hasta llegar al templo y cuando onikiri-kun y kotetsu-kun saludaron a Tomoe el tan solo les miro fríamente y se encerró en su habitación…

-Que le sucede a Tomoe-kun?. Dijo Mizuki saliendo de su habitación y viendo a Tomoe irse.- hace tiempo que no lo veo así de molesto…

-Así ha estado desde ayer ahora que lo pienso. Dije tirando mi mochila.-incluso hoy me ha gritado…

-Qué?!. Dijo Mizuki con cierto enfado.-Tomoe-kun hizo que?! Pero por que?! Algo ha pasado?

-Se molesto porque este fin de semana me iré con Kurama a visitar la montaña de los cuervos. Dije cruzándome de brazos con enfado.-en serio, ¿qué le pasa…?

-Nanami-chan…te vas este fin de semana?. Me dijo mirándome con cierta tristeza

-Sí. Dije con enojo.-no le veo nada de malo en ir a jugar con Botanmaru-kun y hablar con Suiro…

-ahhhhh (suspiro) si esto sigue así va a ser complicado para Tomoe-kun…va a ser mejor si te lo cuento…

-Que pasa Mizuki?. Pregunté.-Acaso sabes porque Tomoe se esta comportando tan extraño últimamente?

-Si Nanami-chan pero mejor vamos al porche para hablar mas tranquilamente…

Al dirigirnos al porche vi que Mizuki estaba pensativo por lo cual me pregunte si lo que me iba a decir era tan malo como para ponerse así…

-Nanami-chan, Tomoe-kun ha estado muy raro porque ha estado preparando algo especial para ti este sábado por ser tu cumpleaños…hasta pidió mi ayuda para eso pero ahora debe estar molesto y confundido porque preferiste irte con cuervo-kun que pasarlo con nosotros…

Sentí como mi rostro se ponía caliente y tenia ganas de llorar…

Tomoe… había hecho esto por mi… el…que siempre ha sido orgulloso me ha preparado una sorpresa? sin darme cuenta mis lágrimas ya estaban por caer…

-Tomoe-kun se ha esforzado mucho Nanami-chan así que no creo que el tenga la culpa de su pelea…

-Tomoe…-. Dije sollozando.-debo ir a pedirle disculpas…se esforzó y yo actúe de forma caprichosa…soy tan…

-Nanami-chan deberías ir con Tomoe-kun ahora para resolver sus problemas de una vez…

-Tienes razón Mizuki. Dije con una gran sonrisa y dándole un pequeño abrazo.-gracias por contármelo sino creo que hubiera seguido actuando mal…

Corrí hasta llegar a la habitación de Tomoe pero en ese momento apareció kotetsu-kun diciéndome que Tomoe ha salido hace un momento…no hay problema…lo esperaré…no creo que tarde mucho no? Pensé…

Eran las 2:56 de la madrugada y yo estaba realmente congelada de frío…

-estúpido Tomoe- pensaba…ese zorro hasta cuando piensa estar fuera…acaso se fue a la casa de te de las chicas tanuki?!

Tranquila Nanami, Tomoe debe de estar en otro lado…un momento…y si esta en el tejado?! A veces se echa en el tejado a tomar sake…esta decido iré a ver…

Cuando subí comprobé que efectivamente estaba ahí…por un momento me quede inmóvil…Que se supone que le debía decir?! Tomoe ya lo se todo así que no iré…no puedo decirle eso o si no Tomoe se pondrá furioso con Mizuki y no hará mi sorpresa…

-Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí Nanami?

La voz de Tomoe me hizo casi caerme pero milagrosamente me agarre del tejado y me subí completamente ahí.

-Tomoe…pensé que estabas dormido…

-Escuche tus pisadas en la escalera…eres ruidosa.

-Tomoe…yo…yo…no puedo creer que estés aquí con tanto frío…

Diablos esto no es nada parecido a lo que venia a decirle…

-No tengo frío. Me dijo sin mirarme, de hecho estaba con los ojos cerrados.-si eso es todo deberías irte a dormir…

-Tomoe!. Dije con nervios pero a la vez con decisión.-yo..

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento me hizo tambalearme hasta el punto de casi caerme—

-Nanami!

Cuando abrí los ojos vi el rostro de Tomoe muy cerca del mío…me estaba abrazando…me salvo de una buena caída…

-En serio. Dijo suspirando con desgano.-si no sabes estar aquí no vengas…que pasa si no te hubiera agarrado?

Vi como Tomoe me miraba fijamente haciéndome sonrojar…olía muy bien…como a bambú y a…vino?

-Nanami. Me dijo soltándome un poco.-a que has venido?

-Tomoe…lo siento…yo lo he pensado y…no iré a la montaña Kurama…me quedare aquí…contigo…

Ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente…cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho me puse muy colorada.

-Y a que se debe ese repentino cambio de decisión?. Dijo con una muy disimulada pero evidente sonrisa

-Pues…al principio creí que pasaría el fin de semana sin nada que hacer y este sábado es especial para mí y como dijiste que no te interesaba…me puse furiosa y acepte la invitación de Kurama sin pensar…

-Sé qué fecha es el sábado…y lo siento por decir que no me importa…

-Tomoe. Dije mirándolo con una sonrisa.-entonces si lo sabes…que te parece si la pasamos con todos…eso seria suficiente…pasarlo con todos seria genial…

-Lo siento pero eso no tengo planeado…

-Eh? entonces que es lo que tienes planeado?

-Ya verás mañana. Me dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero mi cumpleaños ya es hoy. Dije haciendo pucheros.-acaso no sabes que hoy ya es sábado? Anda dime que es lo que tienes planeado…si?

-No, pero como es tu cumpleaños…felicidades…

Dirigiendo su mano hacia mí, acaricio mi cabello dulcemente. Cuando quito su mano cubrió con su manga su rostro…aun así vi el rostro sonrojado de Tomoe que me hizo enrojecer en gran cantidad…

-Tomoe…gracias…muchas gracias

-Te queda mejor de lo que pensaba…

-Huh?

Cuando me di cuenta llevaba un collar con una flor de cerezo en el medio…el collar era muy hermoso para ser verdad…

-T-Tomoe esto…esto es—No te gusta?

-P-Por supuesto que me gusta! Me encanta! Es muy hermoso!

-Me alegro que te guste…

No lo puedo creer…primero me felicita avergonzado y ahora tengo un collar hermoso?! Acaso lo estoy soñando? Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

-Vamos a dormir Nanami…ya es demasiado tarde para una humana…

-Gracias Tomoe…

Ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. En la mañana siguiente el templo fue un alboroto…risas y gritos por doquier. Recibí muchos regalos y todo fue maravilloso. En la tarde llegaron Himemiko y Kotaro, seguidos por Kurama y el Rey Dragón con su esposa. Casi a media tarde se despidieron y yo Salí del templo decidida a pasarlo con mis amigas…Era el mejor día de todos…Al llegar la noche llegue al santuario y no encontré a nadie, ni siquiera a onikiri-kun y kotetsu-kun que siempre están en el templo…

-Hola?. Dije mirando por todos lados del templo.-¿Me escuchan? …Mizuki?... ¿Tomoe?...Mikage-san?

-Me puedes decir porque dijiste el nombre de esa serpiente primero?

-T-T-Tomoe?!. Grité asustada.- Ahh que alivio…creí que me encontraba sola en el templo…¿Dónde están todos?

-No has respondido mi pregunta Nanami…

-Tomoe…¿Dónde están todos?

-Se han ido a pasear. Dijo ocultando sus manos en las largas mangas de su kimono.-dijeron que no tardarían pero ya se fueron hace un buen tiempo…

-Que mal…y yo que pensé que lo seguiría pasando genial…

-Nanami. Me dijo con una voz sombría ¿Acaso conmigo te aburres?

-N-No! Es solo que pensé pasarla con todos…

-Bueno si quieres me voy a llamarlos—NO!

Estaba avergonzada…estaba muy feliz en este día que ni siguiera me había dado cuenta que estaba con Tomoe a solas…

-Ven…Nanami. Dijo tomando mi mano y jalándome de ella suavemente

Cuando llegamos al comedor vi un montón de postres y comidas que me gustaban…todo estaba tan bien elaborado y se veía tan rico…

-Tomoe…tu hiciste todo eso por mi?

-…

Vi como Tomoe intento mirarme pero volteó hacia otro lado para que no me diera cuenta que estaba levemente rojo…eso no era de Tomoe…porque se comportaba así?...no era algo que él haría…

Al probar uno de mis platos favoritos saboree algo que me hizo dar cuenta que se trataba del Tomoe de siempre…

-Tomoe…esto tiene setas shitake…

-Sabía que eran tus favoritas así que las puse. Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y una pequeña risa maléfica.

-Tomoe…ESTUPIDO ZORROOO! Arruinaste mi plato favorito…

-Come y calla… además es la única comida en la que he colocado setas

-Eso espero…

Al terminar mi comida estaba llena y muy feliz…era el mejor día…de eso no cabía duda. –Nanami…llevas

-Ah?

Cuando vi que estaba mirando mi cuello sonreí…

-Ahhh hablabas de este collar?. Dije con una sonrisa.-Es mi favorito…y también me puse esto…

Le mostré mi peinado…quería que viera que también tenia puesto la horquilla que me regalo…tenía puesto todo lo importante para mi…y eso me hacía muy feliz…

-Nanami…

-Si Tomoe?

Esperaba un "estas linda" o un " te queda bien" o algo parecido…

-Estas mal peinada…

Maldito zorro…tan difícil es decir un cumplido?!

-En verdad no puedes hacer nada sola…

Se me acercó por atrás y empezó a manejar mi cabello…mi rostro estaba ardiendo...Recordé aquella vez en el parque de diversiones…ese día fue muy especial…en ese día me dio la horquilla con la que pase tantas cosas y tenia un gran significado para mi…

-Listo Nanami…ahora sí estas peinada…

-Al mirarme en el espejo vi que me había hecho una media cola con una trenza al costado…amé ese peinado…-Lo ajuste con tu horquilla…te queda realmente bien…

Escuche lo que escuche?! …un cumplido por parte de Tomoe?!

Al voltear para verlo ya no estaba…

-Tomoe?!...TOMOE?!

-No seas tan escandalosa Nanami…aquí estoy. Dijo desde la cocina

-Tomoe…que haces allí?. Pregunte sentándome en el comedor

En ese momento apareció Tomoe con un pastel pequeño pero lindo…era tan…lindo! De color rosa con flores de cerezo de chocolate…

-Gyahhh! Qué lindo!. Grité emocionada.-Tomoe…tu hiciste eso?!

-Acaso no me crees capaz?. Dijo arqueando su ceja

-No, no es eso…pero es que tu…gracias…gracias. Dije sin controlar mis lágrimas

-Nanami. Dijo Tomoe con cierta molestia.-y ahora porque diablos lloras?!

-E-Es que…nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por mi…gracias Tomoe…

-Nanami…

Ambos nos quedamos mirando…mi rostro estaba caliente y mis lagrimas salían sin parar…no podía evitarlo…ese era mi mejor día…

Cuando vivía con mi padre, el no llegaba casa el día de mi cumpleaños probablemente era porque no me podía comprar nada…o tal vez no se acordaba…pero ahora era diferente, ahora tenia a Tomoe, el siempre se preocupó por mi…ahora tenía familia, tenía a mikage-san, mizuki, onikiri-kun y kotetsu-kun y grandes amigos como Himemiko-chan, Ami-chan y kei-chan, Kurama, el Rey Dragón y su esposa…

Así es…no estaba sola…

-Nanami…deja de andar en las nubes…

-Disculpa Tomoe es solo que estaba recordando todo lo que pase aquí. Dije frotándome los ojos con mi manga derecha

-Haaah? y porque recordaste todo en un momento como este?...Nanami…apúrate en soplar las velas de una buena vez

\- Tomoe…

Cuando vi el pastel con una hermosa vela blanca casi lloro otra vez pero me contuve porque debía pensar en mi deseo…

-Y bien? , ya sabes que pedirás?

Soplé las velas y la habitación se oscureció…estuve muy emocionada…pero no veía nada

—Nanami…me puedes decir que pediste?

-No, no te lo diré…

No quería decirle que este día no acabe…era un tonto deseo…el día estaba a punto de terminar…así que si le decía se burlaría de mí

-Me vas a contar o no?

-Ya te dije que no… a ver si adivinas…

Ese zorro se la tendrá difícil…

-Bueno. Dijo con una voz melosa.-espero dar en el blanco…

En ese mismo instante en el que acabó de hablar se me acercó sin que me pudiera dar cuenta por la oscuridad sentí su rostro muy cerca del mío…

-Tomoe…d-dónde estás?. Pregunté sonrojada

-Shh…adiviné..

Nuestros labios estaban casi chocando cuando decía eso…al terminar esa frase los juntó…dejándome completamente desconcertada pero en las nubes de emoción…

No puedo imaginar cuanto duró aquel instante pero de algo estoy segura…de que ese beso…fue hermosamente eterno…


	2. Versión Tomoe

**-Versión Tomoe-**

Hoy hace más frío de lo usual...Maldita Nanami…Mira que tener que acompañarla al colegio…es ridículo… al verla de reojo me di cuenta que andaba perdida en sus pensamientos…

Por alguna razón su rostro me hizo recordar cuando era la Nanami 12 años mas joven…ese rostro tan suave al tacto y esos ojos almendrados que brillan…Al ver su forma de caminar tan torpe y lenta me hizo sonreír levemente…pero ya era demasiado...

-Nanami…

Cuando volteo hacia mi me sorprendió…creía que no voltearía ya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos… ¿o no?

-Acabas de pisar un chicle…

Demonios…que excusa tan torpe…pero ¿se la creerá?

-Ahhh…espera que?! Un chicle?! Huh este no es mi día…

-Si como digas solo no andes en las nubes…

Si te la andas de pensativa se te quemará el cerebro. Pensé riéndome interiormente, hasta que mis burlas fueron interrumpidas con su voz un tanto chillona:

-Tomoe?

-Hmmm?

-Sabes que fecha es este sábado no?

Mierda…no creo que me halla descubierto no? No creo que Mikage le haya contado qué haré algo por ella…o si?

\- FLASHBACK-

Me encontraba caminando por el pasillo rumbo a el salón de clases después de haber tenido mi rutinaria pelea con aquel maldito cuervo cuando vi una de las compañeras de clases de Nanami hablando con un profesor…No le tomé importancia cuando escuché accidentalmente su conversación…

\- Y bien Hina-san ya tienes la encuesta de fechas de cumpleaños de tu salón?

-Si sensei… tengo la fecha de cumpleaños de todos los alumnos de mi salón…la fecha más cerca es de Momozono, que es este sábado.

Mis orejas se levantaron al oír semejante noticia…según me contó Mikage un cumpleaños es una fecha muy especial para un humano…Ya que significa Un año mas de vida...Entonces, Nanami…espera con ansias ese día?...

-Oh vaya!...bueno como es el sábado no se podrá celebrar en el salón…que mala suerte..

-Si…supongo que no se puede evitar…que pena, ya le tenía ganas…

Mierda…si ella en verdad esta esperando eso…que debo hacer?

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-No tengo idea pero no me interesa…apúrate que llegaremos tarde a clases…

Me maldigo internamente… ¿Cómo diablos le puedo decir eso? En verdad le debió haber dolido…

-Es verdad…

Mierda!...ya esta triste…y siempre tengo que ser yo el que la haga sentir así…Sin embargo aún después de decirle tantas cosas hirientes ella sonríe tiernamente y actúa de manera tan dulce…Acaso lo hace para que me sienta culpable? No, no es por eso ya que actúa de la misma manera con la odiosa serpiente y ese maldito tengu…Incluso esta mañana hasta se despidió con un abrazo con aquella maldita serpiente…Ella es tan torpe…

¿Acaso no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos? ¿Le interesa lo que pienso?

Noooo…esa idiota hace lo que quiere sin importar las consecuencias…

Camina muy lento…demasiado…es muy torpe y lenta en todo sentido…

-Apúrate Nanami…

-…

Ah! lo que faltaba ahora si esta tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no me oye…pero cuando no me debe oír si lo hace…

-Apúrate!

-…..Ah! lo siento Tomoe, ¿Qué me decías?

-Te dije apúrate!

-Kyaaaa! S-si!

A la hora de descanso me dirigí hacia la azotea con la intención de enfriar mi cabeza un rato y aclarar mis ideas…

-Nanami…

Solo de mencionar su nombre recordaba su rostro triste…

Que demonios hago? Le he contado a Mikage de su cumpleaños pero el me dijo que lo mejor seria que yo lo organice todo…

Encendí mi pipa y comencé a fumar mientras trataba de pensar en algo bueno para hacerle…un momento…¿Algo bueno?...ju ju ju…eso seria divertido…

Pero me mandaría a que me muera…o permanecer arrodillado el resto de mi vida…o tal vez algo peor…

Aunque si no le molesta que le haga algo…valdría la pena intentarlo…No! Debo controlarme…aunque estoy harto de controlarme, de que siempre tenga que mantener mi distancia con aquella persona que es mía…aquella chiquilla con aroma a flores y hermosa personalidad que me hace sentir tantas emociones nuevas…Ella se merece una bonita celebración en ese día tan importante para ella…quiero sorprenderla, que su rostro se ilumine con una bonita sorpresa y adorne su rostro una linda y sincera sonrisa como las que siempre otorga…Sin darme cuenta me había dormido.

Al despertar me di cuenta que la ultima clase había empezado y sería molesto explicar al profesor una excusa barata.

Recordé que a esta hora la mayoría de tiendas están disponibles y podría ver algo bonito para Nanami…Definitivamente le encontraré algo que este a su altura.

Al llegar al santuario vi a la serpiente descansando en las escaleras de piedra, me enfureció que siempre lo encuentro descansando, carece de disciplina y no le tendré piedad.

-Ah!, Tomoe-ku—

PAM!

-Eres muy malo Tomoe-kun. Dijo llorando la desgraciada serpiente.

-En verdad eres un ocioso, debes hacer las tareas del templo cuando Nanami y yo estamos ausentes, eso hace un buen familiar.

-Yo soy un buen familiar!. Sollozó Mizuki mientras lloraba desconsolado.

Entré al santuario y me encontré con Mikage quien estaba ansioso por mi llegada…

-Ah! Tomoe! Ya sabes que es lo que le comprarás a Nanami-san?

…Si claro, por mí llegada…

No, no lo se…ha decir verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de que le gustaría…

-No te preocupes tanto, conociendo a Nanami-san sé que cualquier cosa que venga de ti, Tomoe, le gustará; de eso estoy más que seguro…

-Hmmm…voy a salir un rato…

-No tardes mucho!. Dijo Mikage con una sonrisa confiada…

En mi trayecto a las tiendas de por el colegio de Nanami, recordaba las palabras de Mikage…

Yo no quiero que se contente con cualquier tontería, ella no se merece cualquier baratija de una tienda común.

Su diosa se merece algo único, hermoso, de calidad, exactamente como es ella…

-Eso es!. Dije como si me hubiera caído la idea del cielo…

Eran las 5:36 y yo me encaminé hacia el inframundo, con la esperanza que encuentre algo digno de Nanami.

-Oh! Tomoe-sama!

Voltee pesadamente, pues sabia que era una de las chicas tanuki, no es que me desagrade, pero en este momento estoy demasiado concentrado en el regalo de Nanami, que tiene que ser simplemente perfecto.

-Que coincidencia. Dije secamente, teniendo fe en que se valla comprendiendo que no estaba de buenas…

-Coincidencia? Suerte diría yo…jujuju.

Mierda, que diablos tengo que hacer para que se valla?!...si le digo que estoy ocupado comprando, ella querrá acompañarme y no quiero que se crea que yo tengo esos momentos cursis y rosas, esa no es mi manera de ser, al menos no debo mostrar esa parte…no soy Nanami…

-Oh! Mira que tarde es! Lo lamento Tomoe-sama pero me tengo que ir o si no me reprenderán mis hermanas mayores…Venga mas seguido a nuestra tienda por favor, Adiós!

Gracias, destino…gracias…

-Bueno, supongo que uno de estos días voy por su tienda, Hasta luego.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude, ya se hacía tarde y las tiendas se cerrarían…

Visité tiendas y tiendas encontrándome con cientos de diferentes modelos de joyas, ropas y demás chucherías que no hacían mas que aburrirme y desesperarme, pues ya no faltaba nada para su cumpleaños, era jueves, maldito sea pues el tiempo parecía pasar demasiado rápido, como si lo hiciera para molestarme.

Estaba por rendirme, me entró el pánico de solo pensar que si no le regalo nada ella se ponga triste y el cruel destino haga que el tengu o la serpiente le regalen algo y ella se enamore de uno de ellos—

No! Eso jamás pasaría, sobre su cadáver, antes de que atrevan a regalarle algo a ella, el los exterminaría, pues Nanami solo ama a el, y así es como debe ser, aunque lo suyo no sea posible, y aunque parezca cruel de su parte,

Quería que ella siguiera enamorada de el para siempre, de el, y de nadie más.

-Disculpe, esta buscando un objeto único y especial?

-No te enseñaron a no interrumpir los pensamientos de uno?

En realidad, la perfecta adivinación de ese demonio me sorprendió, o es que habré hablado en voz alta?

-Si es para una linda muchacha creo que si viene conmigo le daré algo indicado…

Casi inmediatamente lo seguí de tan solo pensar que encontraría algo perfecto para mi Diosa…

Me mostró un montón de cosas que traía consigo… me sentí un idiota estafado…que carajo pensé cuando lo seguí?...

-Y bien zorro-sama…¿Cuál de mis valiosos objetos le gusta más?

-Nada…eres un maldito hablador, pero nada más que eso…

-En serio cree que solo estoy hecho de palabras?

-Si, es más, estoy seguro que se la pasa estafando demonios de bajo rango…

-Muy bien…tal vez si me muestra algo de la muchacha podría recomendarle algo de mi colección especial de objetos valiosos..

-Algo de ella?

-Claro, como una foto de la muchacha, un recuerdo, o algo parecido…

-No tengo nada…pero si le muestro me enseñaras esa colección?

-Es que acaso no tienes ni un recuerdo de la chica?

-Si…pero podré confiarte eso? Si no me quieres enseñar tu colección solo dímelo, yo no vine a rogarte que me enseñes nada…

Me sorprendió cuando el me sacó una foto de Nanami…es que acaso es tan buen adivino o es que sabe quien soy yo y quiere acercarse a Nanami!..

Casi sin pensarlo lo agarre del cuello y afile mis garras dispuesto a clavárselas si intenta tocarle siquiera uno de sus cabellos a Nanami…

-Mira demoniete….¿!Quien te crees que eres?!...si se te ocurre hacerle algo a mi maestra…

-jajaaja lo lamento pensé que estabas de mejor humor zorro-sama…no hacia falta que me enseñe un objeto de su "maestra"…yo ya la vi desde su mente en el momento en el que lo vi pensativo…no me considero un demonio clarividente cualquiera. Dijo con una sonrisa.-no me subestime por favor…

-La conoces?

-Así es…puede que se enfurezca, ya que, después de todo esa es su personalidad…aun así, puedo ver que en su mente alberga el recuerdo de esa muchacha castaña frecuentemente… ¿O no es así?

Me ruboricé bastante de solo pensar que "tal vez" tenga razón…si la tiene…Nanami… es así de importante como para que siempre este en mi mente..?!

-Acompáñeme zorro-sama, sé de un objeto que le gustará…

Al adentrarnos en esa tienda rara y pequeña, hubo una aún más pequeña puerta que inmediatamente nos llevó a un inmenso mercado en donde solo él era el único demonio que vendía…

Vi joyas realmente hermosas y objetos de gran valor…Si lo pensaba bien, debían de ser costosas esas cosas; pero no me importaba, si era para Nanami lo que sea, ya que ella se lo merecía…Ella tenía que tener lo mejor ya que era lo mejor, lo mejor que me había pasado.

-Zorro-sama, este es una de las mejores entre mejores joyas que tengo y se lo muestro a usted ya que así como esta reliquia es especial, la muchacha también lo es…¿no es así?

-Hmm…a ver, que es lo que me quiere mostrar?

Mire lo que tenia entre manos, era…muy bonito, era un collar y llevaba como gema una hermosa y adorable flor de cerezo, idéntica a la horquilla que le regalé en el parque de atracciones.

Aquel collar describía como era Nanami, hermosa, delicada, suave, única y especial, creo que encontré el regalo perfecto para Nanami.

Al llegar al templo, vi a Mikage que me miraba con brillo en los ojos, por lo visto, deseaba que le cuente que había comprado.

-Tomoe!, y bien? que fue lo que compraste con tanto amor y cariño para Nanami-san?

Una vena saltó de mi frente y casi lo golpeo, pero solo atiné a lanzarle una mirada mortífera…

-Lo que le compré a Nanami no es de tu incumbencia…

-Oh vamos Tomoe-kun!. Dijo Mizuki entrando a la sala donde estábamos.- Mikage san ya me contó todo…dime que es lo que le has comprado a Nanami-chan!

Por lo visto la serpiente lo sabía…

Miré a Mikage con ganas de matarlo…pero tenía cosas mucho mas importantes en que pensar que eso.

-Ustedes…supongo que también piensan hacerle algo…¿No es así?

-Pues si…no solo tú quieres a Nanami-chan, Tomoe-kun. Dijo Mizuki lanzándome una mirada desafiante.-ella también es mi querida y respetada maestra…

-Entonces…¿Qué es lo que planean?. Me enfurecía su manera de hablar de la serpiente esa pero no estaba de humor como para hacerle caso…

-Verás, Tomoe… queremos hacerle una sorpresa a Nanami-san, algo como una sorpresa o algo parecido…pero andaaaa… muéstranos tu regalo tomoeeee!. Suplicó Mikage.

-Que no!.

Vamos, yo no les mostraría mi regalo para ella…sería vergonzoso…

-Woow! Pero que bonito collar! En realidad tienes buenos gustos Tomoe-kun…

-Oye tu! Quien diablos te dio permiso para agarrar mis cosas?!. Dije volteando a verlo aunque por dentro seguía sorprendido de cómo me quito el regalo sin que me diera cuenta

-Pero no es "tuyo" es de Nanami-chan…

Mikage tambien lo vio, justo cuando logré quitárselo a ellos, vi la puerta principal correr y a Nanami entrando. Casi de inmediato escondí el collar entre las solapas de mi kimono y me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi habitación.

-Tomoe…sucede algo?. Pregunto inocentemente

-Nada.

Aquellas palabras sonaron tan nerviosas que me maldecía…pero bueno, dudo que lo haya notado.

-Aquella noche-

Mierda…no podía dormir…De solo pensar como debería entregarle su regalo a Nanami me ponía nervioso…

No quiero que halla gente en ese momento, quiero entregarle su collar en privado…así es mejor…pero, ¿Cuál sería el momento adecuado?

Casi no dormí esa noche pensando en como debería entregarle su presente.

Al día siguiente decidí no asistir al colegio pues no estaba de ganas…además que también tenía que hablar con Mikage y Mizuki acerca de lo que haremos para su cumpleaños

Le dejé una nota y me marché al mercado para comprar los ingredientes para lo que sería un pastel de cumpleaños, luego me pondría a hablar con ellos. Al llegar al santuario después de hacer las compras, vi a la serpiente tomando sake con Mikage, felices y ebrios; Inmediatamente les di una buena patada a ambos con la intención que se pusieran a hacer algo productivo.

-Tomoe-kun, es que acaso no te cansa golpearme todos los días?. Sollozó Mizuki sobándose el trasero

-¿Y a ti no te cansa ser un idiota todos los días?

-Tomoe…creí que hoy irías al colegio con Nanami-san… ¿Qué paso?. Dijo Mikage sacudiendo su kimono

-No lo creí conveniente, es aburrido y hoy dudo que algo malo pase, pensaba asistir mas tarde, como para después del descanso…Además pensé que podríamos acordar que haríamos para mañana…

Mierda, me debo de escuchar ridículo haciendo esto por Nanami pero si no celebramos su cumpleaños se pondrá triste y odio verla así, si a ella le importa entonces a mi también.

-…bueno, Mizuki y yo hemos pensado en hacer una reunión invitando a Kurama—

-No inviten a ese estúpido cuervo, arruinará la fiesta…

-Vamos Tomoe-kun se sincero con tus sentimientos y admite que estas celoso de cuervo-kun

-Maldita serpiente cállate o si no…

-Tomoe, ya invitamos a todos: a Himemiko y su novio, al Rey Dragón y su esposa y a Kurama…

A esos idiotas no les interesa mi opinión…Un momento, aquel cuervo no sabe que es una sorpresa así que puede decirle algo a Nanami!

-Mikage! le dijiste a ese cuervo que era sorpresa?!

-UPS! me olvide Tomoe…deberías ir al colegio a decirle a el que no le diga nada a Nanami-san…

Me subí a mi sombrilla y me encaminé hacia la prepa en busca del estúpido cuervo…Al llegar al salón vi a Kurama haciéndole una pregunta idiota a Nanami…

-Que te parece si este sábado vamos a la montaña Kurama a ver a Suiro y a los demás?

Una vena saltó en mi frente y no pude controlarme y hacer como si nada hubiera dicho, casi "sin querer" conteste su pregunta…

-Mmm... me parece una buena idea pero no estas ocupado siendo un torpe cuervo?

Vi a Nanami sonrojarse de golpe y no pude evitar pensar que tal vez ella quería estar con el imbécil ese a solas…

-T-Tomoe?! Que no vendrías hoy al colegio?!

Traté de controlarme hasta que me dijo eso…ACASO LE GUSTA ESE CUERVO?! Maldita idiota…yo tratando de hacer lo mejor para que ella le guste, conseguir algo "a su altura", y todo ella lo bota al drenaje porque prefiere irse con Kurama?! Mientras había una guerra en mi interior dije:

-Te dije que no te acompañaría a la hora de entrada, pero no dije que no vendría…Nanami no ira este sábado contigo cuervo…

Ni este sábado ni jamás, ya que también se encuentra ahí ese tal Jiro, que esta jodidamente enamorado de ella…

-Porque no puedo ir?

La voz de Nanami en ese instante fue tan dura que pensé que me habían lanzado una roca…maldita Nanami, nunca te das cuenta de nada…

-Kurama iré contigo a visitar a Suiro y a los demás…

QUE DEMONIOS?! Ahora resulta que el problema no es el odioso cuervo si no que es Nanami?!

Quise protestar pero preferí no hacerlo ya que me ponía en evidencia…Pero esa Nanami no escaparía de mis quejas a la hora de salida…esa idiota no irá, menos en su cumpleaños ya que tendría un regalo por parte del cuervo…de solo pensar en que clase de regalo con oscuras intenciones le daría me daban nauseas e ira…

Hubo un examen sorpresa de historia…no es mi fuerte pero tan poco se me da mal esa asignatura…pero no me importaba nada, mi mente esta en las duras palabras de Nanami hacia mi…El examen estuvo fácil y los que acababan podían irse a casa pero yo no iba a marcharme sin mi Diosa, o al menos sin haberle resondrado un buen rato.

Al salir del colegio me dijo palabras aun más crueles…

-Tomoe, no interferirás en mi decisión…

-En verdad eres una idiota Nanami…Es que acaso piensas irte así como así dejando a tus creyentes sin oración?

-No te preocupes tomoe no tendremos visita—

MALDITA NANAMI! Hay veces en las que no la tolero…

-Tomoe, lo lamento no quise decir eso…

Acaso cree que con un "lo lamento" la voy a perdonar?! Acaso soy un débil humano? que esa mocosa no me subestime…

-Nanami…si te quieres ir vete, pero eso si…si te vas NO VUELVAS!

Mi furia había alcanzado su máximo nivel…estaba al limite…no podía creer como es que Nanami podía ser así de cruel cuando quería…

No nos hablamos hasta llegar al santuario…me encerré en mi habitación a beber un rato…

-no quiero ver la cara de esa tonta nunca más-. Pensé…aunque sabía que era una mentira tonta ya que lamentablemente la vería siempre, porque es la Diosa de la tierra y yo soy su familiar…

Después de descansar un rato decidí respirar aire fresco y aproveche el momento en el que deje de oír su chillona voz y salí con destino a la casa de te de las chicas tanuki… pero al final preferí quedarme en la azotea del templo a beber sake y fumar, esperando ansiosamente que el licor me haga olvidar las odiosas palabras de aquella pequeña Diosa que aun taladraban mi mente…

Aun estaba medio adormilado cuando olí aquel perfume de flores que es característico de Nanami…¿No estaba soñando? Me di cuenta que no porque escuche sus torpes pasos en la escalera que me avisaban que la chica castaña estaba subiendo…

Me percate que ya estaba aquí en el tejado…pero no pronunciaba palabra alguna. ¿Acaso estaba mirándome? O vino a decirme más estupideces…

-Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí Nanami?

Vi que se tambaleo un poco en la escalera, por lo visto era porque no esperaba que me percatara de su presencia…

-Tomoe…pensé que estabas dormido…

-Escuche tus pisadas en la escalera…eres ruidosa…

-Tomoe…yo…yo…no puedo creer que estés aquí con tanto frío…

A eso vino? Nanami vino a decirme que hacia frío?

-No tengo frío…si eso es todo deberías irte a dormir…

-Tomoe! yo—

Nos sorprendió una fuerte ráfaga de viento que hizo que Nanami casi de caiga, tenía que actuar rápido

-Nanami!

Estuvo a punto de caerse, que suerte que la sostuve a tiempo…lo único "malo" era que estábamos demasiado cerca y podía oler un fuerte aroma a flores que era aun mas embriagador que el sake…

-En serio…si no sabes estar aquí no vengas…que pasa si no te hubiera agarrado?

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, vi algo que jamás había visto…unos ojos tan puros e inocentes que me hacían querer mirarlos eternamente…Después de meditar lo que le iba a decir por fin hable…

-Nanami, a que has venido?

-Tomoe…lo siento…yo lo he pensado y no iré a la montaña Kurama…me quedare aquí contigo…

Cuando lo que dijo fue procesado en mi cerebro, para mí fue un esfuerzo agonizante no sonrojarme, pero aún así, las palabras de Nanami me calmaron hasta el punto de hacerme feliz; al ver su repentino sonrojo me di cuenta que ella recién capto lo que dijo…en verdad es tan inocente…

-Y a qué se debe ese repentino cambio de decisión?

-Pues…al principio creí que pasaría el fin de semana sin nada que hacer y este sábado es especial para mí y como dijiste que no te interesaba me puse furiosa y acepte la invitación de Kurama sin pensar…

En verdad que es ingenua…ese cuervo le pudo hacer algo malo y ella solo pensaba en pasarlo con alguien en esa fecha, estuvo mal decirle que no me importaba…

-Se que fecha es el sábado…y lo siento por decir que no me importa…

-Tomoe entonces si lo sabes…que te parece si la pasamos con todos…eso seria suficiente…pasarlo con todos seria genial…

Con todos?! Es que acaso cumple 2 años? es así de aburrida? no…ella si en verdad piensa celebrar su cumpleaños, lo haré celebrarlo como se merece…

-Lo lamento pero eso no tengo planeado…

-Eh? entonces que es lo que tienes planeado?

-Ya verás mañana…

-Pero mi cumpleaños ya es hoy…acaso no sabes que hoy ya es sábado? Anda dime que es lo que tienes planeado…si?

Es verdad, su cumpleaños ya es hoy…y no tenía planeado nada en este momento…no sabía que vendría a decirme eso…aunque me alegró el infeliz día en tan solo minutos…

-No…pero como es tu cumpleaños…felicidades…

Maldición de seguro estoy rojo en este momento…menudo panorama le estoy dando…

Aunque todos esos absurdos e inoportunos pensamientos se me fueron al ver el rostro de mi Diosa, bien iluminado con la luna, como si se sincronizaran perfectamente haciendo un excelente panorama de sus sonrosadas mejillas y sus labios rojizos…

Casi inconscientemente dirigí mi mano hacia su cabeza, acariciando su suave y fino cabello deseando que jamás se aparte de mi lado…

Al darme cuenta que mis pensamientos me hacían ruborizar, dejé de mala gana su cabello y me cubrí con la manga de mi kimono mi rostro…no quiero que Nanami me vea así…yo no soy así…

-Tomoe…gracias…muchas gracias

Otra vez aquella dulce y armoniosa sonrisa que hace que nos alegre el alma…ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le había colocado su regalo…era el momento perfecto…me alegro de darme cuenta de ese momento…

-Te queda mejor de lo que pensaba…

-Huh?

La pequeña Diosa miró hacia su cuello con asombro y cuando se dio cuenta del collar su rostro se iluminó aún más y sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto que me pareció adorable de su parte…

-T-Tomoe esto…esto es—No te gusta?

-Por supuesto que me gusta! Me encanta! Es muy hermoso!

Esa carita tan sonriente y la emoción que irradia es muy tranquilizante…

-Me alegro que te guste…

Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su respiración estaba descontrolada…se veía tan tierna que me costo horrores no abrazarla o por menos decirle lo que creía que estaba sintiendo…

-Vamos a dormir Nanami…ya es demasiado tarde para una humana…

-Gracias Tomoe…

Nos fuimos cada uno a su habitación sonriendo como nunca…

En la mañana siguiente hubo un gran alboroto lleno de risas y gritos

Nanami se llenó de regalos y de atenciones tanto de sus amigas como de los odiosos demonios que me daban dolor de cabeza…

El odioso tengu le regalo un CD que era solo para coleccionistas, Nanami se emocionó cuando lo recibió…dejándome con ganas de pulverizar aquel CD; Mizuki le dio un kimono de manga larga con un bordado muy bien elaborado, Nanami le abrazó agradecida y yo solo atiné a retirarme a la cocina para no ver las malditas caras de esos tontos invitados…

En la tarde Nanami se vistió con una falda muy corta según mi punto de vista y una blusa muy escotada a mi parecer…se veía muy…atrevida! esa ropa atraerá miradas de humanos que querrán acercársele y ella estará indefensa con sus amigas…bueno se que aunque intente detenerla terminará ganando la pelea así que decidí olvidarlo…

Estaba oscureciendo cuando Mikage me pregunto que haríamos en la noche y me resondró cuando sonreí…no pensaba mal! pero no podía evitarlo, su frase se podía malinterpretar fácilmente…bueno después de contarle mis planes el desapareció con todos, incluyendo a las voluntades de fuego fatuo, lo cual no era normal pero internamente agradecí a Mikage pues me aligeró la carga.

Al llegar Nanami se encontró sola por lo cual gritó para ver si alguien la oía…mis planes eran acercarme por detrás y susurrarle que estábamos solos o algo así…pero mis planes junto con todos mis pensamientos se derrumbaron al escuchar que llamo primero a aquella estúpida serpiente…

-Me puedes decir porque dijiste el nombre de esa serpiente primero?

-T-T-Tomoe?! Ahh que alivio…creí que me encontraba sola en el templo…¿Dónde están todos?

-No has respondido mi pregunta Nanami…

-Tomoe…¿Dónde están todos?

-Se han ido a pasear…dijeron que no tardarían pero ya se fueron hace un buen tiempo…

-Que mal…y yo que pensé que lo seguiría pasando genial…

Una vena sobresalió de mi frente producto de la falta de modales de aquella chiquilla maleducada y grosera…

-Nanami… ¿Acaso conmigo te aburres?

-N-No! Es solo que pensé pasarla con todos…

-Bueno si quieres me voy a llamarlos—NO!

Su respuesta me hizo sonreír, a veces puede ser muy despistada, y otras veces demasiado sincera…

-Ven…Nanami…

La dirigí hacia el comedor donde había hecho todo un banquete especialmente para Nanami, cuando voltee para ver su expresión me sorprendí al ver un rostro tan brillante y hermoso, sus ojos brillaban mas de lo usual y quería verla así de linda siempre, hacerla feliz, que siempre esté a mi lado y que yo sea el único que pueda hacerla sonrojar, que sea mía para siempre.

-Tomoe…tu hiciste todo eso por mi?

-…

Me descubrió pensando ese tipo de cosas…¿Acaso vio que la miraba…de otra manera? notó que estaba con un rostro ruborizado? Voltee para que deje de mirarme, me debí de ver ridículo…además, tantas veces le he dicho que el amor entre un humano y un demonio es imposible quede seguro lo tiene bien claro…y debería de ser así…

Nos sentamos a que probara uno de sus platos favoritos mientras que yo solo atiné a extender mi abanico y darme aire, pues era consciente que estaba mostrando un panorama bochornoso…

-Tomoe…esto tiene setas shitake…

Sonreí al darme cuenta que se había percatado…

-Sabía que eran tus favoritas así que las puse…

-Tomoe…ESTUPIDO ZORROOO! Arruinaste mi plato favorito…

-Come y calla… además es la única comida en la que he colocado setas

-Eso espero…

Casi fue un milagro que haya acabado toda su comida, aunque las setas las desechó ignorando mis quejas, muy típico de ella…

Al terminar de limpiar la mesa me dí cuenta que estaba llevando el collar que le regalé… ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Se veía muy hermosa, demasiado diría yo…

-Nanami…llevas—Ah?

-Ahhh hablabas de este collar? Es mi favorito…

Dijo sonrientemente, se le veía en verdad feliz, es tan…

-y también me puse esto…

Se volteó para que pueda ver su peinado, estaba mal hecho, dándome a entender que lo había hecho ella misma…pero me ruboricé al darme cuenta que se había ajustado su cabello con la horquilla que le dí.

-Nanami...

-Si Tomoe?

..-Estas mal peinada...

Puso una cara tan graciosa que estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada pero me contuve pues sabía que si me burlaba me haría arrodillar o algo peor…

-En verdad no puedes hacer nada sola…

Acercándome astutamente comencé a manejar su larga melena castaña…por alguna razón me hizo recordar aquella vez en el parque de diversiones…cuando le dí la horquilla y ella se veía así de feliz, es siempre tan transparente en todo lo que hace, uno fácilmente puede ver a través de ella, aunque hay veces en la que sus hormonas adolescentes me sacan de quicio…así es…es muy impredecible.-Listo Nanami…ahora sí estas peinada…

Cuando se miró en el espejo vi que estaba muy avergonzada y sus mejillas estaban en verdad muy rojas, me pareció adorable…era en verdad una chiquilla algo despistada pues uno se daba cuenta de sus emociones fácilmente

-Lo ajusté con tu horquilla…te queda realmente bien…

Al terminar de decir la frase me retire del comedor para ir a traer el pastel, que era muy pequeño pues de no ser así no lo acabaría, ya que había comido bastante…

-Tomoe?!...TOMOE?!

-No seas tan escandalosa Nanami…aquí estoy…

-Tomoe…que haces allí?. Dijo mirando el pastel.-Gyahhh! Que lindo! Tomoe…tú hiciste eso?!

-Acaso no me crees capaz?

-No, no es eso…pero es que tu…gracias…gracias

-Nanami…y ahora porque diablos lloras?!

-E-Es que…nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por mi…gracias Tomoe…

-Nanami…

Nadie había hecho algo así por ella? Me puse a pensar en lo que me dijo cuando recién había llegado…que su padre la había dejado con cuentas pendientes y todo… Si no hubiera visto a Nanami doce años mas joven y la vida que tuvo, no hubiera creído eso…ella en verdad paso una vida miserable, y aún así puede ser tan increíble…

-Nanami…deja de andar en las nubes…

-Disculpa Tomoe es solo que estaba recordando todo lo que pase aquí…

Yo también recordaba lo mismo Nanami…

-Haaah?. Dije arqueando una ceja.-y porque recordaste todo en un momento como este?...Nanami…apúrate en soplar las velas de una buena vez

\- Tomoe…

Estaba pensando demasiado, a veces me parecía lenta…es solo un deseo y existen muy pocas posibilidades de que se cumpla…

-Y bien? , ya sabes que pedirás?

Sopló las velas y la habitación se oscureció.

-Nanami…me puedes decir que pediste?

-No, no te lo diré…

Otra vez era incierta…que hay de malo en decirme lo que pidió?

.-Me vas a contar o no?

-Ya te dije que no… a ver si adivinas…

Si adivino? Que quiere decir con eso? Aunque para que diga eso es porque la respuesta debe de ser fácil…y creo que ya la sé…

-Bueno espero dar en el blanco…

Aproveché la oscuridad para acercarme sigilosamente hasta sentir su rostro cerca del mío…

-Tomoe…d-donde estas?

-Shh…adiviné…

Al terminar de decir eso junté nuestros labios lenta pero peligrosamente…al principio estaba temblando pero casi al instante se relajó y correspondió mi beso…es tan inocente…pensaba.

Ella es torpe, asustadiza, lenta, despistada…pero aún así es perfecta como Diosa, como amiga, como mujer… ella puede haber sufrido mucho pero aún así es increíblemente fuerte y aquella adorable personalidad nadie se la quitará…gracias Nanami…por ayudarme, por comprenderme, por amarme.


End file.
